


Summer Syndrome

by KisuE_va



Category: Ohno Satoshi/Ninomiya Kazunari - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 06:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisuE_va/pseuds/KisuE_va





	Summer Syndrome

-Summer Syndrome-

4

据某不知名专家研究所言，人类的所谓随机应变能力在事情超出自己想象范围发生时，实际基本派不上什么用场。二宫和也得了个机会亲身证明这个说法是对的，他从来没想象过和男人接吻。

只是大野智好像对此觉得顺理成章。二宫和也没来得及想他砸到地上的手机，大野智又继续他的吻。从耳垂一路往下，路过他的下颚，沿着线条停在下巴上。他被大野智圈得牢牢地，愣是动弹不得。

啤酒残留的气味让人头晕目眩，二宫和也怀疑自己实际是在梦里。大野智轻轻咬着他的下巴，左手插在二宫和也半干湿的发间，右手顺着二宫和也T恤下摆的哆啦A梦溜进去，来回蹭着腰侧的肌肤。二宫和也咬着下唇，能看见的只有大野智偶尔抖动的睫毛。

他宁愿自己是在梦里，却又抑制不住地庆幸这不是在梦里。他得了个机会极近地看大野智的脸，目光好像烫到了大野智，那人松开口抬眼看了一下二宫和也。

二宫和也一愣，大野智于是重新吻上他的唇，倒是温柔多了。那人的手已经把他的短裤扯了，二宫和也闭上眼。

要是看不见T恤以下的部位，大野智倒真像只是认认真真在和他接吻。但他的手已经潜到二宫和也发烫的部位，指尖绕着轮廓扫了一圈，除了要命的痒什么也没留下。二宫和也吃不消又喘不了气，按在大野智后腰的手软绵绵地。

大野智放开他，二宫和也急促地呼吸起来。他的性器还在那儿站着，大野智反倒衣冠整齐，二宫和也忽然就来气了。他扭开头不看自己下边，光伸着手去解大野智的皮带。

大野智顿了一秒，随即笑着去帮他把自己的皮带解了。金属扣子撞在地面响了一声，二宫和也隔着裤子碰到他的裆位又缩回手，大野智依旧笑着去吻他的侧脸。

这下大野智和他差不多了。大野智凑近去和他贴得紧些，热源挨着热源打了个照面。“满意了？”大野智说。

二宫和也没说话。大野智自顾自吻着他，动作间只偶尔带得下边也跟着摩擦一下。二宫和也不自觉搂住了大野智的肩，试图离得更近些。

敲门声突如其来，在房间里听着震天响。“Nino？是我Nino！快开门外边好热！！”有人隔着门大吼。

二宫和也僵住了。大野智停下来，“是谁？”

“...佐藤，”二宫和也低声答，“跟他说了今晚过来打游戏的。”

大野智恍然大悟一样点点头。二宫和也抬着眼看他，急得眼睛都快红了。

大野智跟看不见他的表情似的吻了一下他的嘴角，“嘘，”他说。

下一秒二宫和也就明白这个“嘘”的意义何在了。大野智的大手将那两根滚烫的物件一并拢住，没轻没重地揉了一下。二宫和也被刺激得一下蓄满眼泪，匆匆抬起手背在嘴里咬着。“前辈...，”他嗫嚅。

“别出声，”大野智在他耳边道，“让他以为你睡了，就会走的吧？”

敲门声停顿一阵，二宫和也看到自己还躺在地上的手机振动起来。佐藤的大名在屏幕上亮着，大野智开始套弄起来。

大野智把头埋在他的肩上，二宫和也不知所措。只需稍稍垂下眼他就能看见大野智一小块侧脸，再往下是湿粘滚烫得一塌糊涂的位置。大野智的手在持续动作着，他除了大口呼吸什么也做不了。被别的男人的手摸着自己的欲望似乎是难以置信的事，更何况那是大野智的手。

是他偷偷摸摸观察过太多次的手。那只线条分明的右手现在沾满他的和大野智的体液，弯曲成好看的形状，像是要将他和大野智的扬起的欲望揉在一起。那只手拿过折叠的白纸，拿过黑色的剪刀，拿过冰凉的葡萄果冻，现在拿着他的......。二宫和也觉得自己要疯了。

电话无人回应，佐藤给他连着发了几条消息，屏幕短暂地亮了几秒。门外的人走了，大野智侧过头吻上二宫和也的脖颈，然后含住他的喉结。过度沉重的呼吸一下一下扑在他的颈上，二宫和也忍不住闷着呻吟一声。

他闭上眼。大野智的手抚过所有隐秘的位置，他人的性器与自己的相贴合时激发出难以言喻的羞耻感，他想象着大野智的手指，带着他的液体的，带着大野智的液体的，套弄着抚摸着给予他快感的，美丽的，肮脏的手指。

大野智舔了舔他的下唇，二宫和也总抑制不住地往下看。那人空闲的左手从他后脑勺回来，代替唇舌探进二宫和也口中，小幅度地抽插搅动着。二宫和也含着他的两根手指，大野智留在外头的拇指轻轻擦过他的下巴。

在下边劳作的右手忽地发力了，二宫和也含糊不清地闷哼一声。大野智把手指从他嘴里拿出来，转去带着他的右手一起摸在下边。

二宫和也面红耳赤想收回手，被大野智按得缩不走。他的手被放在大野智的器物上，被迫感受着和自己一样的炙热。

“小骗子，”大野智说，“润君这周末明明要外出，对吧？”

二宫和也咬着嘴唇没说话。大野智的手指过度富有技巧，二宫和也已经难受得不行，却被牵制得死死地。

大野智带着他的手抚过他的性器，再抚过自己的。“你知道我的名字吗，”他说，“阿和？”

二宫和也的眼泪终于溢了出来。“...大野，”他说，“大野...智。”

他在大野智手里释放出来。

【文/KisuE 19.07.28】


End file.
